1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe supporting apparatus and more particularly pertains to holding a pipe at a recommended height while filling a trench with backfill material with a pipe supporting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pipe supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, pipe supports heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting pipes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,142 to Maple et al. discloses an aboveground anchor support assembly for a pipeline.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,205 to Hageman discloses pipe support systems.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,504 to Collins discloses the ornamental design for a pipe support strap for use during a concrete pour.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,902 to Hardtke discloses a support bracket for pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,200 to Persichillo discloses multiple purpose pipe connecting brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,072 to Miyoshi discloses a clamp.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pipe supporting apparatus for holding a pipe at a recommended height while filling a trench with backfill material.
In this respect, the pipe supporting apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a pipe at a recommended height while filling a trench with backfill material.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pipe supporting apparatus which can be used for holding a pipe at a recommended height while filling a trench with backfill material. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.